


Aurora Borealis

by orphan_account



Series: The Bucket List Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bucket List, Love, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry to Finland...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

Louis was laying on the hotel bed watching Harry packing his suitcase neatly. He always wondered how the other boy could be so clean and neat when it came to packing his suitcase on one side but was running around with old jeans and ripped shirts on the other.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way because this was Harry and he loved him.

“Don’t you want to start packing, Lou?” Harry asked getting into the bathroom to get his stuff from there. 

“We still have time and I won’t need ages to pack like you.” 

“Yeah but only because you throw everything you have in your bag, not caring about the mess!” Harry stated and Louis knew he was right.

“Most of the stuff it dirty anyway, where would be the difference?” Louis shouted in Harry’s direction. 

“Lou, most of the stuff isn’t all of the stuff! I will need ages to wash everything!” 

“I never told you to wash my stuff! I can do it on my own!” He knew that it wasn’t true but would never admit it. 

“And flood the kitchen again! No, you are not ruining the kitchen again! Not with washing and not with cooking and now start packing!” Harry said closing his bag. 

“Alright mum.” Louis answered before standing up from the bed, moving over to the wardrobe. 

He could feel Harry’s eyes on his back when he took his clothes and put them in his suitcase but he didn’t change his habit and threw everything inside without thinking. Maybe he would do the washing this time, with Harry’s help, Louis thought. 

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Hey guys, we just wanted to say goodbye before heading back to London.” Niall smiled entering the hotel room Louis and Harry shared. Liam and Zayn followed shortly afterwards. 

“Aren’t we supposed to go together?” Harry wondered. Sometimes they didn’t take the same flight but today he thought they would as it was a private flight from Helsinki to London. 

“No, you are going to…” Zayn began but was cut off by Louis who gesticulated behind Harry’s back. 

“Well, we are just leaving. Have a great time and see you soon.” Liam said fast before shoving the other two out of the room.

“Lou? Do you know what’s going on? I thought we would leave together?” Harry wondered.

“No, we are not leaving with them.” Louis said grabbing another bag Harry hasn’t seen before.

“When are we supposed to leave then?”

“In two hours.”

“Why are we not going with them to London?”

“Because we are not going to London.” Louis shrugged his shoulders before leaving Harry alone in the bedroom and heading into the bathroom.

“What? Where are we going?” Harry asked surprised.

“To Ivalo.” Louis simply stated coming back to the room Harry was in.

“Iva what?” Harry was shocked.

He just wanted to go home. He wanted his bed. Their bed and now he would go to a place he never heard of. He couldn’t figure out why.

“Ivalo, Harry, the place is called Ivalo.”

“What are we going to do there?”

“Actually nothing. “ Oh how Louis loved to play with Harry’s head.

“What?”

“Stay calm, Haz. There is just the airport. We are going to Saariselkä.“ Louis smiled. He loved how cute Harry was when he has no clue about what was going on. He looked so helpless and clueless at the same time Louis had a hard time not to spill his secret.

“And what are we going to do there?” Harry asked annoyed.

“Can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” Louis smirked and Harry couldn’t make out what this was all about.

“Better be a good one.” Harry said pouting.

“The best one, Haz.” Louis smiled.

 

Three hours later the two of them sat in a small private jet, taking them north.

“It’s just white, Lou.” Harry beamed looking out of the window. There weren’t many villages or houses, they’ve flown over. Just forests and lakes, well at least Harry thought it were lakes surrounded by endless trees.

“Of course, it’s winter and it’s Finland. What did you expect?” Louis answered, not even bothering to look out of the window.

“Hey you were the one dragging me here and handing me tons of winter clothes earlier so be a bit more cheerful!”

“I will Haz. I promise.”

Harry was still wondering why he was sitting in a private jet taking them to a place he forgot the name of. Well, he didn’t wonder about the private jet as they could offer something like that now but why weren’t they going home after the concerts in Scandinavia? He knew Louis was always glad to go home and going MIA for a few days, so it didn’t make any sense to him. But though he still had no idea, he decided to be happy and not to care too much, because Louis was with him and that was all what mattered to him.

“We are not going to see Santa, are we?” Harry suddenly spoke.

Louis just rolled his eyes. “Haz, it is February. If we wanted to see Santa we would have done that before Christmas.”

“Makes sense, I guess.” 

“And just for the record, Santa Claus lives in Rovaniemi and we are not going there!”

“Okay, Lou.” Seeing Santa would have been fun, Harry thought and he would have bought Louis an elf hat.

“And stop picturing me with an elf costume.” 

“Just a hat.” Harry admitted. 

“Whatever.” Showing Harry pictures of him dressed as an elf was definitely a mistake, Louis knew it. 

Before they could talk any further the pilot announced that they would arrive at their destination soon.  
  


“It doesn’t even look like a runway, even less than an airport!” Harry stated looking at the white field in front of him as he left the plane. 

“Well, not many people go here, I guess. But let’s move, there should be a driver waiting for us.” And Louis grabbed their bags and went to the exist. 

On the way Harry wouldn’t stop looking out of the window, amazed by all the snow surrounding them. He always loved snow.

It made everything prettier and the world slowed down in winter. It world was a peaceful place when it snowed, if only for a little while.

“Are you still not going to tell me where we are going?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“Thought so.” And so Harry looked out of the window again but this time he could see small cabins and houses to his ride site and building which looked like small igloos.

Suddenly the car stopped in front of a larger house.

“Are we there?” Harry asked wondering why there was a hotel and cabins in the middle of nowhere. What could be there to see and to do.

“Well, let’s say close.” Louis smiled before heading off to get the keys. “Just wait here.”

After another 30min they stood in front of a small glass building.

“Here we are.” Louis announced with a big smile on his face.

“Here?” Harry could only wonder what was going on. This wasn’t looking like a comfortable place to sleep in. The small building in front of him looked like an igloo but it was made of glass.

“We are, let’s go in before we freeze to death outside.” Louis announced opening the door and leading Harry in.

Stepping into the small glass igloo, Harry was looking around. To his right he found a small bathroom and to his left a coat rack. It was really just a small place. Barely place for two people and Harry wondered why Louis chose such a place to go to.

“Don’t tell me we sleep in separate beds?” Harry asked looking at the two beds in front of them.

“Don’t be stupid, would I ever book something like that?”

Harry shook his head. It was true; Louis always chose places based on two things. A place where no one would know them and a place with a comfortable bed!

While Harry was still looking around, Louis put the two beds together and smiled at Harry.

Harry was still looking around though there wasn’t much in the room to see but the view was amazing. It was like they stood outside looking at the snow-covered trees which surrounded the igloo.

“Come on, Haz. We have a dinner reservation at 8pm.”

“Where we can eat here?” Harry wondered.

“A restaurant.” Louis stated the simple thing. “Don’t act like we are at the end of the world. They even have electricity here and heaters.”

“I know that.” Harry rolled his eyes before putting his scarf, hat and gloves back on. 

  
They made their way through the snowy forest to the restaurant. It wasn’t easy to find the way in the dark but small lights and lights from the other igloos would guide them.

“Oh god, it’s so cold, Lou. Can’t wait to be inside again.” Harry said and he could see his breath rubbing his hands together as the gloves didn’t help much.

“Well, I’m sorry Haz. We will be inside but it won’t be much warmer!”

“What? You told me they have heaters here.” Harry shrieked. Louis mentioned a restaurant. A restaurant where they would eat, so why wouldn’t it be warm there?

“They do, but guess heaters won’t make much sense in a Snow Restaurant!” Louis answered, still hoping this was a good idea and Harry would like it.

“A snow restaurant? You surprise me every day.”

It was really a surprise. The restaurant was actually made out of snow and though it was cold inside, it was it looked cosy and welcoming.

 

“You still have no idea why we are here?” Louis asked looking up from his desert.

Harry was as clueless as before. “Tell me, please.”

“Nope, sorry Haz. You will have to wait.” Louis smiled. He wouldn’t spill the beans and ruin the surprise.

“Just a hint, Lou. Only one.” Harry begged looking at Louis’ with this big green eyes, he normally couldn’t say no to.

“Okay just one. We are here because of you.” Louis said giving in.

“I can’t remember telling you that I want to go to… what was the name again?”

“Kakslauttanen.” Louis said proudly. It took him a while to learn the name but now he really got it.

“Yeah, right. Seriously Lou, I never heard of this place before.” Harry said taking the last bite of his desert.

“You will see it later.”

Hopefully, Louis thought. There was no guarantee that they would actually see it and they only had two nights here before leaving again.

 

Back in the igloo the two of them had a quick shower before heading to bed. And quick only because it was a small shower and there wasn’t much space to move around.

“Oh god, I’m so tired Lou. I could sleep for days.” Harry said closing his eyes and hugging one of the pillows.

“Me too, Haz, me too. Concerts and promo are always exhausting.” Louis stated before letting himself fall on the bed joining Harry.

He slowly moved under the covers, next to Harry. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep now and so he turned on his back opening his eyes.

“Haz…”

“What?” Harry asked, half asleep already.

“Look.” Louis said while pushing the other one’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall asleep.

“Lou, it’s dark. Let me sleep, please.”

“No, Haz look. The sky.”

Harry was annoyed and he was tired. He could just sleep for days and he still had no idea why Louis would take him to the end of the world. All he wanted to do is sleep and Louis wouldn’t let him. Knowing Louis wouldn’t stop he rolled around and opened his eyes.

“Wow.” Harry looked up now.

Above them were millions of stars lightening up the dark sky. It looked like millions of diamonds spilled over a dark blue blanket. It was amazing.

“Yeah, wow. I think I’ve never seen the stars like this. I mean we get them in London too but not like this.” It wasn’t what Louis hoped to see but it made up for it and there was still hope.

“It’s not dark enough.” Harry stated.

“Huh?”

“In London. Too many lights to see the stars properly. It’s just not dark enough.”

“Guess so.”

“Thanks for taking me here, Lou. It’s wonderful.”

“My pleasure.” Louis answered hoping it would be even more wonderful tomorrow.

Both of them would fall asleep soon. Hugging each other tight, enjoying the other ones body heat and only the stars were watching them.

 

“Please don’t tell me we missed the lights yesterday?” Louis whispered to the woman at the info deck while Harry made his way to the breakfast area.

“Don’t worry. There were none. Hopefully today but we never know for sure.” She smiled.

She knew that most people came here because of the lights and the two boys from England were no exception. She liked them, not that she knew them, but they seemed so fond of each other and in love that it made her happy too. She hoped they would be lucky.

“Hope so too. It would make it even better!”

“Lars is waiting for you at ten in front of the house.”

“Thanks” Louis stated before following Harry.

 

“So what are we going to do today?” Harry asked as it seemed that there wasn’t much to do in the middle of nowhere.

“A reindeer safari.” Louis announced before taking another bit.

“A what?” Harry didn’t know if he heard it correctly.

“A reindeer safari. You know, you and me and some reindeers… Well and Lars will guide us and we will have lunch outside.”

“When did you come up with all of this?” Harry could only wonder when Louis did all of this. But more he wondered why he did it.

“Do you remember the night you went out in London?” Harry nodded. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“And so you decided to surprise your boyfriend?”

“Aren’t I allowed to?” Louis tried his best to sound offended.

“Of course Lou.” Harry pouted. “And I love it! But please the next time, choose a warmer place!” and both of them laughed.

 

“I hope you like it!” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as they went through forest. Harry was resting his head on Louis’s chest as he was sitting between his legs as they sat on the sleigh.

“I love it. It looks like a winter wonderland” Harry smiled turning around, his face red from the cold. “Thanks for organising it.”

Yeah sometimes it was really good to be rich, Louis thought. Most of the times he didn’t care much about money and he preferred a normal lifestyle far away from all the fame and public, but he couldn’t deny that he loved to spoil his sisters from time to time, to help his mum and to surprise Harry like that.

He arranged a private tour so other tourist wouldn’t annoy them or worse know him and Harry. They really loved their fans because they were amazing but sometimes it was all too much for him, the pictures, the hugs and fans screaming just because they saw him somewhere.

Louis just wanted to be alone with Harry and he was sure reindeers wouldn’t talk and Lars didn’t seem to know them at all. Everything was good.

“Listen.” Louis spoke looking at the empty and white field beside him.

“I can’t hear anything.” Harry wondered what he missed.

“Exactly. Nothing. No people. No traffic, nothing.”

“I like that.” Harry said moving closer to Louis who put his arms around him beneath the thick blanket above them.

The ride was mostly silent and just from time to time Lars would tell them something about the area and its history. The enjoyed the silence and solitude as they were mostly surrounded by others, heading from one place to another.

 

After nearly two hours they stopped at a reindeer herdsman’s hut to have lunch and something hot to drink.

“What is this? It tastes good.” Harry took another spoon.

“It’s a Sami dish. A soup, well kind of a soup, with meat.” Reindeer meat, Lars thought, but the boy in front of him looked like he didn’t want to hear it. He learned his lessons after a few years in this job. Tourists didn’t want to hear that they just ate one of the animals which looked at them a few minutes before.

Louis though knew it and was glad Lars didn’t mention it. Although Harry wasn’t a vegetarian, liked to eat meat, and knew where it came from, he didn’t need to hear that meat in his soup was once a lovely reindeer. He bet Harry already gave the reindeers which were drawing the sleigh names, so too much information about the meat wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

“Did you know you can do ice curving here?” Harry asked lying on his bed waiting for Louis to come out of the bathroom.

“Don’t tell me you want to do this?”

“Why not?”

“Because you super hot boyfriend just got out of the shower with nothing more than a towel on.” Louis smirked.

And when he saw Harry’s reaction as he walked over to the bed where Harry was lying, letting the towel drop and he ground, he knew they wouldn’t leave the igloo anytime soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………… 

“I’m hungry.”

“You are always hungry.” Harry said placing kisses on Louis’ chest.

“That’s not what I meant.” Louis said.

“Are you complaining?” Harry asked not looking up as he placed small kisses around Louis’ bellybutton.

“No-o-o.” Louis answered as Harry tongue found his way down to Louis’s v-line.

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Some hours later they would find their way to the restaurant, Harry insisted in the one in the main log building and they had some  lovely dinner before heading back to their igloo once again.

“I can’t believe we have to leave tomorrow.” Harry said with a small voice.

“Yeah, too bad we don’t have time for ice curving.” Louis smirked as he tried not to fall in the snow when Harry pushed him.

“I meant it.” He really did though Louis still didn’t tell him why he brought him there. But he loved every minute of it.

“I know, but we have an interview on Monday and we can’t miss that.”

“Sure, just wished we had more time. Time alone.”

“One day we will Haz.” Louis said as they stopped in front of the igloo. “I promise and then we will only do whatever we want.”

“I like that.” Harry smiled.

“I love you.” Louis didn’t know where the words where coming from.

Of course he loved Harry and he told him many times before but right now… nothing happened he was just looking at the boy standing in front of him and he just said what he felt. It came naturally.

“Oh my god” Harry said hardly audible.

“That’s a weird answer, you have to admit that.”

“No, Lou the sky.” Harry said looking up again.

Louis looked up too and there was it.

Lights, green and blue, lightning up the sky above them, coming out of nowhere and moving slowly across the dark sky.

Everything was silent except for the breaths of the two boys staring at the play above them. They had never seen something like this. It felt unreal, like their minds couldn’t explain what their eyes saw. It was just magical.

They didn’t know how long they were standing there in the cold before the lights disappeared again, leaving both of them sad.

“You saw that too, right?” Louis asked Harry as if he needed a confirmation that what they just saw really happened. That this wasn’t a dream nor imagination.

“I did.” Harry smiled and it was all confirmation Louis ever needed. The smile on Harry’s face which told him that he saw it, which told him he was happy and which told Louis that he loved him. A smile Louis would never get tired of to see.

Louis smiled. It was just wonderful for him to see Harry so happy.

He didn’t know how but soon he felt Harry’s arms around him, hugging him tight.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered into his ear and Louis could swear Harry was crying.

“You already thanked me enough, Haz.”

“No, not for bringing me up here, Lou. For this, Lou. For everything. The Northern Lights.” Now he was really crying.

“I hate to admit it but I’m not responsible for these though I hoped we would see it.”

“Idiot!”

“Your idiot!”

Before Harry could say anything else, Louis was slowly wiping off the tears of Harry’s face before kissing him slowly at first and more demanding before opening the door of the igloo and pushing Harry inside.

……………………………………………………

“Lou?” Harry murmured his face buried in the other one’s neck.

“Mm?” Louis answered as his fingers went over Harry’s arm which was resting on Louis’ naked stomach.

He loved moments like this. When there was no need to rush. When they had all the time in the world to explore each other’s body though they knew every inch of it. When they didn’t just have sex. When they made love which didn’t just bring their bodies together but also their heart and minds. A moment they never felt closer to each other.

“Earlier… I meant it. It wasn’t just about bringing me here. It’s for everything. For being my everything. For completing me. Lou, I don’t even think there are words to describe how I feel about you.” Before he could continue Louis was moving on his side and he could face him now.

“I know. I know because I feel the same.” Louis whispered.

“I feel like every time I tell you how I feel it isn’t enough. It will never be enough… and you doing this… for me, Lou.”

“Shh, I’m not doing this because I have to.” Louis said placing his finger on Harry’s mouth “I’m not doing this because you make me. I’m doing this because I can and I want to. I’m doing this because I love you Haz and I want to make you happy because whenever you are happy I’m happy too.”

Harry’s face light up again and he kissed Louis. Just because he wanted to, and he could.

“And for just for the record, I’m not going to the cooking lessons with you just because they are on your bucket list, Haz.”

_Though he would, Louis thought. He wouldn’t be able to say know to Harry looking at him with this amazing green eyes when he would announce that it is a course for couples which he only booked by accident._

_But of course it wasn’t an accident. Both knew that._

They both laughed now before falling into another deep kiss.

 

Later that night Harry would wake up. Harry was always a light sleeper waking up by the sun shining through the curtains or a noise somewhere. But this time it wasn’t the sun, neither a noise which woke him up.

Opening his eyes he saw it again. Green lights moving over the starry night again. He was sure he could see it a million times and he would be as amazed by the play like the first time. It seemed unreal to lie in a warm bed watching the stars and the lights above him. If he wouldn’t have known it better, he would think it’s just a dream.

Beside him Louis was peacefully asleep and Harry didn’t know if he should wake him up. He knew Louis loved his sleep and even the most amazing Northern lights wouldn’t change that. But he also knew that Louis would be pissed tomorrow for missing it.

“Lou.” Harry whispered “Lou, wake up.”

“Haz.” Louis said half asleep. “What’s going on…”

“The lights. They are here again. See.”

“I’ve already seen them.” Louis murmured in his sleep but at the end his was rolling on his back to see them too. He knew Harry wouldn’t leave him alone anyway.

“The green light is so beautiful.”

“Like your eyes.”

“You are such a sappy.”

“I’m not.” Louis said before falling asleep again and Harry could only wonder how he could sleep now

Looking back at the sky he didn’t mind. He was happy.

 

All he ever wanted was lying beside him in a small glass igloo in the middle of nowhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Feedback, comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
